Family and Pizza
by BuzzCat
Summary: Ruby shows up at Archie's house with a surprise for him. He has his own little reaction. Fluff, cuteness, and Red Cricket. Because for some reason that's how I feel like rolling today. Rated for mentions of sex and drinking.


**A/N: Hey, I wanted to get this up before I forgot about it. It's completely unedited, so any mistakes are honest and if you find anything, just let me know. Enjoy!**

Ruby fidgeted as she stood on the doorstep. She didn't want to have this conversation. She really, really didn't. What she wanted most to do was go home and curl up under a blanket and sleep for a year. But no, she had to know. Ruby had to tell him before she lost her nerve. With trembling fingers, she pushed the buzzer to his apartment. A moment later, Archie's fuzzy voice came through the speaker,

"Hello?"

"It's me. Can I come up? Lost my key."

"Sure." He said. The speaker went out and a second later the door unlocked. Ruby yanked it open and took the stairs two at a time before she stopped in front of his door. Butterflies nudged at her stomach as she knocked. Archie opened the door a moment later,

"Hey, cricket. Come in." he said, going to kiss her. Ruby turned her head so he caught her cheek instead of her lips. He pulled back, puzzled, but Ruby avoided eye contact and walked straight to the couch, sinking into it. He sat beside her and gently put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close,

"What's wrong?" Ruby leaned over and buried her face in his shoulder,

"Nothing. Just, just hold me." Archie wrapped his other arm around her and pulled Ruby close, bringing her jean-clad legs over his lap. He cradled her as Ruby just took deep, steadying breaths, inhaling his scent. At last, Ruby mumbled something. Archie shook himself out of his sleepy state and pulled back,

"What was that?" Ruby looked up at him and he was surprised to see tears gathering in her grey eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. Archie's eyebrows hit his hairline. He cleared his throat,

"Are you sure?" Ruby nodded,

"Took four tests. Each came back positive. I'm two weeks late." She said. Archie nodded absently, letting out a long breath. Ruby bit her lip as she waited for a reaction, good or ill. Archie studied her face.

Being a psychologist had made him pretty good at reading people. She was nervous, every bit of her body language _screamed_ that. Her eyes though, told a different story. She was happy. That surprised Archie more than anything. They'd gotten a little drunk over a month ago and the fact that she'd wanted him when she was drunk had surprised him. But now, now she was pregnant with their child and she was happy. A part of him was forever joined to a part of her, and she was happy.

Archie sat frozen on the couch. At last, he said,

"Do—do you mind if I take Pongo for a walk? I just need to…think." Ruby smiled wryly,

"As long as you don't take a suitcase with, I don't mind." Archie looked startled she would suggest it, but he called Pongo, grabbed a leash, and left. Ruby grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch. She knew Archie. They'd dated a year already before that night they'd gotten drunk. Ruby couldn't stop a smile at that. That night had been their first time. She'd known Archie a year before they'd had sex, and she still knew him now. She knew that he loved children and he'd love their child, even if it hadn't been planned. He just needed time. Ruby knew this was just his way of processing. She smiled to herself and ordered pizza.

On the street, Archie was much less calm. A baby. They were having a baby. A miniature human being would be directly related to him. A smaller over-evolved ape would share his DNA. No matter how he phrased it, Archie couldn't fit it in with his life. He loved Ruby and had actually given thought to marrying her, and he already had affection for their baby, but there just wasn't room in his life now. Since Emma had arrived two months ago, things had started changing. Life was busy. Who had time for a baby?

Make time.

Archie stopped dead at the thought, Pongo giving him a strange look. No parent was able to truly raise their child without making time for their baby. Why would he be different? When Ruby had begun having a bigger part in his life, he'd made time for her. How was this different?

Archie nodded to himself. It wasn't different. He firmly pulled Pongo as they turned around. He had somewhere to be, and it wasn't here.

When Archie turned the key in the lock, he was immediately assaulted with the glorious smell of pizza. Pongo smelled it too as he pulled the leash out of Archie hand and raced to find the black-haired beauty on the couch. Ruby laughed and set her pizza aside as Pongo jumped into her lap. Archie stood there watching the scene, imagining a little red-haired girl running out of the spare bedroom. She'd have her mommy's eyes, undoubtedly. As he grabbed a slice vegetarian pizza beside the meat lover's pizza, he knew Ruby had brought him what he hadn't realized he missed: A family.


End file.
